starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormtrooper
Stormtroopers are the elite soldiers of the Galactic Empire and are arguably the most iconic symbol of the government. They are the evolution of the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic, which were renamed stormtroopers under the formation of the Empire. Members of the Rebel Alliance SpecForce had several terms for stormtroopers, including whitehats, plastic soldiers, and snowmen. Other slang terms for stormtroopers are the "Boys in White", "Plastic Boys", and the eponymous "Stormies". Stormtroopers operate alongside Imperial Army and Imperial Navy units, but are their own division. These white-armored Imperial troopers are the footsoldiers of the Empire's war machine. They are extremely loyal to the Empire but are also largely considered to be expendable by Imperial High Command. Although the first stormtroopers were clones of Jango Fett, several different sources of clones were used to create stormtroopers in the early years of the Stormtrooper Corps, especially when the Empire ramped up its military forces when Emperor Palpatine began consolidating his power. Following the Battle of Kamino, reliance on clones was reconsidered and the recruiting of baseline Humans was heavily encouraged instead. =Equipment= Weaponry The BlasTech E-11 Blaster Rifle is the standard issue weapon of the Stormtrooper Corps and one of the most commonly issued rifles in the Imperial Military. The E-11 blaster rifle is largely based on the DC-15A Blaster Rifle, the standard weapon of the clone troopers during the Clone Wars, right down to the folding stock. With the exception of troopers assigned to roles that involve heavy or special weapons, the rank-and-file stormtroopers carry an E-11 along with a SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster. In addition to their standard weapons, some elite stormtroopers are armed with the deadly DLT-20A Blaster Rifle. Though not as common as the E-11, the DLT-20A is more powerful and accurate. Additional weapons include the T-21 Light Repeating Blaster, and Imperial Heavy Repeaters. All stormtroopers have a Baradium-Core Code Key Thermal Detonator attached to the back of their torso armor. The thermal detonators are specially designed to ensure that only the stormtroopers themselves can utilize them, thus ensuring that the enemy can't use the Imperials' own explosives against them. The security measures for the stormtroopers' thermal detonators include an arming code. To further prevent the explosives from being used by enemy combatants, the buttons on the thermal detonator are unlabeled. Each thermal detonator arming code is unique, known only to the soldier to whom the device is issued. Armor Stormtrooper armor is comprised of 18 pieces of white plastoid-composite body armor over a sealed black body glove. The complete ensemble encases the wearer's body. In addition to its imposing appearance, the armor provides a wide range of survival equipment and temperature controls to allow stormtroopers to survive in almost any environment. Aside from harsh environments, the armor also protects troopers from projectiles and impact weapons. Although it can be penetrated by a direct blaster bolt, the armor is capable of reducing the damage from the absorbed bolt through the use of blast energy sinks distributed around the armor. The insulated body glove allows for comfortable operations in an very wide range of climates, including — for a very short time — total vacuum conditions and immense extremes of cold and heat. Helmet Stormtrooper helmets consists of a four-layer construction. The outer layer is made of plastoid composite armor, the next layer is an anti-blaster mesh, followed by magnetic shielding, and finally an inner insulator. Cellular padding helps prevent head injury. The helmets feature advanced visual targeting systems including: automatic polarizing and anti-flash blinding lenses, Holographic Vision Processors (which allow vision through many barriers such as smoke, darkness and fire), and a Multi-Frequency Targeting and Acquisition System (MFTAS) which helps with the stormtroopers' perception in darkness as well as smoke and other visibility obscuring conditions. Additionally, stormtrooper helmets contain a built-in comlink, advanced breathing filters (which act as protection against chemical and biological attacks, as well as other toxins), and cooling and atmosphere control systems. Utility Belt and Backpack Stormtroopers are also equipped with a utility belt, which includes such items as: a high-tension wire, two grappling hooks, four spare blaster power packs, three ion flares, energy rations, a spare comlink, three water packs, two medpacks, a combat de-ionizer, and a pair of binders. The backplate of the standard armor contains a power pack as well as a small supply of air. In certain deployments, stormtroopers are equipped with backpacks. These backpacks can contain: an extended air supply, additional communications gear, cooling systems, mortar launchers, and additional rations. =Sources= *Wookieepedia *CUSWE Category:Imperial Military Units